


No Substitutes

by jadetea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, unrequited Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Throughout the first day, she finds the odd trinket hidden in the clutter–remnants from another time. Her favorite is a small pewter ring with a gray moonstone that reminds her of Vex – because Pike knows Vex loves jewelry in all forms.(Definitely not because the sparkling gem reminds her of Vex’s eyes)---Pike is always left behind, always needs to fill her time.It's not easy being Pike.





	1. Vasselheim

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pike's line about brothels during episode 94.
> 
> It was supposed to be a light-hearted piece about Pike picking up ladies but then it became t h i s

  
The first time Pike watches her family go on without her, she keeps her smile on until they disappear over the horizon. She feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and wipes her eyes before following the gathered pilgrims to the ruined temple.

The restoration work on the temple in Vasselheim leaves Pike with ample time to think. The first bit of work is simple – the temple needs to be swept and cleaned before they can continue with any major restoration. Throughout the first day, she finds the odd trinket hidden in the clutter–remnants from another time. Her favorite is a small pewter ring with a gray moonstone that reminds her of Vex – because Pike knows Vex loves jewelry in all forms.

(Definitely not because the sparkling gem reminds her of Vex’s eyes)

Pike pockets the ring–she’s sure her Lady understands–and joins the rest of the pilgrims at the small campsite they set up near the ruins to rest for the night. After peeling off her armor and boots, she holds the ring up to the moonlight and watches the way it shines when she twirls it in her fingers.

Pike falls asleep and dreams of dark eyes and darker hair.

***

Pike awakens before the other pilgrims, just as the sun breaks the horizon. She enters the (slightly cleaner) temple and places the ring on the makeshift altar constructed before she arrived.

“I didn’t mean to steal this.”

A beat of silence.

“But would it be okay if I held onto it for a while?”

The temple remains silent, though Pike feels the sunshine warm her back, and knows her Lady understands.

***

After the second day of work, Pike excuses herself from the group to return to the main city. On her way out of camp she gathers of a list of supplies to purchase, refusing the handfuls of coin the pilgrims offer her before she promises to return the next day.

She reaches her destination just after the sun sets. Without her armor, Pike blends in easily in the low torchlight. If she wasn’t Grog’s childhood friend, she’d be surprised that even the Cradle of Faith has a brothel tucked away in its dark corners.

***

  
She walks in with purpose, and if anyone in there is surprised to see a tiny Gnomish woman enter, it doesn’t show. Pike walks up to the Madam–all of these places are the same–and flashes some gold as she cuts the line.

“Well, hello darling!“

Pike flinches.

The Madam blithely continues, “How can the Rosebud be of service for you tonight?”

Pike doesn’t miss the way the Madam’s eyes look her up and down before settling on Pike’s coin pouch at her waist.

“Half-elf. Dark hair. How much for the whole night, until morning?”

The Madam raises an eyebrow. “Dahlia’s your girl, forty gold for the night,” she gestures at a slim half-elf across the room, “I’ll send her to your room.”

Pike nods and hands over a small pile of coins to the Madam, “Send a bottle of something strong with her.”

The Madam discreetly counts the coins and nods in return before handing Pike a small, silver key. “Just down the hallway, darling. Last door on the left.”

Pike gives the Madam a cordial smile before glancing at the woman across the room and then walks away  
***  
The door unlocks with a smooth click, and Pike looks around the room before fully stepping in. The room is dimly illuminated by floating lights–a bit strange considering the city’s attitude towards magic, but the existence of this entire building probably offends most of the population anyway.

Thankfully, the bed looks clean, with fresh sheets tucked under the mattress. While it would be generously sized for a human, the bed is absolutely huge for Pike. She crawls up to the headboard and leans against the pillows there while she waits for the girl.

Moments after Pike lets her eyes close, she hears a light knock at the door before Dahlia peeks in, bottle in one hand and glasses in the other. When they meet eyes, the girl smiles at Pike before pouring out two generous measures of dark liquor into each glass.  
Dahlia sits at the foot of the bed, handing PIke one of the glasses. She swirls her own glass before taking a sip and licking the rim and looking Pike directly in the eye.

“How would you like to do this?” Dahlia asks.

Pike downs her entire glass before pouring herself another. After draining that glass and a third, she places the empty glass on the nightstand and looks at the girl.

“I’m sure you’re quite lovely, but I don’t need seducing tonight.” Dahlia stiffens, and Pike continues, “I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Dahlia’s posture relaxes, and she drinks the rest of her glass. She sets it down next to Pike’s glass, before leaning over Pike.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Dahlia smiles and leans into the crook of Pike’s neck and mouths at the skin there, “Tell me your name, darling.”

When Pike closes her eyes, she can almost imagine a different set of lips whispering to her.

“Just ‘darling’ is fine.”

***

It’s not long before clothes hit the floor and Pike has Dahlia on her back. Pike holds her wrists down on the bed and trails kisses down her neck. As her lips move, Pike’s hands trail down Dahlia’s arms, her shoulders, to her chest.

The half-elf’s breasts seem larger in Pike’s small hands, and she squeezes them gently before teasing the nipples into stiff tips. Dahlia squirms in response to Pike’s teasing but is held in place with a firm grip.

When Pike's mouth reaches her chest, Dahlia’s pants become groans, and she runs her fingers through golden hair.

“Ah, darling th-oh!” Dahlia moans, “That's my j-job!”

Pike releases the nipple in her mouth and looks up, “Your job is to bring me pleasure.”

“Well, yes b-fuck!”

Pike interrupts the protest, sucking Dahlia’s other breast, then looks up again with dark eyes.

“I'm taking my pleasure,” she says, reaching down towards the pinned woman’s core, “And it feels like you're finding pleasure here too”

Dahlia rarely had clients as… considerate as the gnome–she had never gotten this soaked underneath a partner before. Pikes fingers tease at her folds, spreading her slickness up to her swollen nub.

Despite the height difference, the gnome managed to make Dahlia feel touched everywhere. She feels warm lips pressing wet kisses across her breasts as a hand teases between her legs.

“Darling, please!” she whines, “Fuck me!”

The fingers continue teasing her, brushing against her nub and stroking just at her entrance. Dahlia rocks her hips to chase the fleeting friction, causing the gnome to chuckle.

“Fuck! Inside, please!” she whines.

The gnome gently eases a finger inside her, and then another. Dahlia groans and rocks her hips again. The fingers weren't large, but her walls still clench tightly around them. Dahlia had lain with women before–being picky wasn’t profitable in her line of work–but none had been so aggressive with her!

“Turn over. On your hands and knees.”

Dahlia shudders at the husky voice. She whines when those fingers pull out of her and scrambles to oblige their owner. Strong hands help her flip onto her front, and she grasps the sheets beneath her.

Pike takes a moment to enjoy the view in front of her. Dahlia raises her hips, wiggling as she begs to be filled again. Pike trails her hands down her rear, just feeling the soft skin there before sliding them forward up Dahlia’s back. She continues touching her this way, just feeling and tracing imperceptible patterns, occasionally squeezing her rear ever so slightly.

Dahlia senses are overwhelmed, but she was barely being touched! Her skin tingles with contact, but as wonderful as this is, she needs more.

“Darling–darling please,” she pleads, “Fuck me!”

PIke gently scratches down her back, “Mm, but you sound so pretty right now.”

“Plea-ah!”  
Pike interrupts by thrusting her fingers into the woman beneath her.

“You sound gorgeous like this though.”

As she thrusts into Dahlia, Pike uses her free hand to tease and scratch whatever skin she can reach. The flesh underneath her is flushed and warm, though nowhere near as hot as Dahlia’s core. Pike presses kisses to the flushed skin, moving her arm faster as Dahlia’s moans increase in volume.

“Darling! Oh! I’m so close–please!”

Pike feels the weight of Dahlia’s climax; the courtesan shudders in her arms before falling limp. She admires her work–the gorgeous, panting half-elf beneath her–and slowly pulls her fingers out.

“Suck,” she commands, presenting the slick digits to Dahlia. Pike smiles as she feels a warm mouth encircle her fingers, one at a time, with a wet tongue licking all over. When Pike feels satisfied with Dahlia’s cleaning, she withdraws her fingers and replaces them with her mouth.

Dahlia still dazed from climax, sinks deeper into the kiss and grasps at the gnome by her side. As the hazy fog clears from her mind, she wraps her arms around her bedmate, running her hands over scarred skin. In a surprising show of strength, Dahlia lifts the gnome above her, centering the gnome over her face.

“If you don’t object, darling, I’d like to return the favor,” Dahlia teases, “It would be terrible for my reputation to leave you unsatisfied.”

Despite the attempted role reversal, Pike maintains control. “Let’s put that tongue to work then.”

Dahlia rushes to oblige, pulling the gnome’s hips down to her mouth. She breathes in the gnome’s musk and presses chaste kisses the slick folds. She darts her tongue out to explore the gnome’s center, teasing when she finds her swollen nub.

Pike grasps her hands on the headboard, frantically rocking her hips. The warm tongue against her feels amazing, and when she looks down all she sees is dark hair splashed across white sheets.

It’s easy for Pike to fool herself, for her to pretend that the tongue inside her belongs her a cunning ranger. She teases her chest and allows herself to imagine the hands on her hips are callused from years of fighting, the tongue beneath her reflecting the greed of its owner.

“V-Vex! Fuck!”

PIke loses herself in the sensations. Her world is reduced to frantic grinding of her core to that glorious tongue, the pinch of nails forming crescents on her ass, and the image of her beautiful hunter.

Pike shakes as she comes, barely able to restrain herself from breaking the headboard. The mouth beneath her gently slows as she fades into the haze of afterglow. She slumps, sweaty and spent, against the headboard before strong arms pull her down into a warm embrace.

Pike opens her eyes and sees a brown–not gray–pair staring back. The brown eyes scrunch in concern, and Pike is confused until she feels fingers brush away wetness on her cheek.

_Oh._

Dahlia brushes the tears from Pike’s face and slides a hand into her hair, petting and shushing gently. Pike doesn’t know why, she doesn’t know when or how but she’s crying and the tears won’t stop flowing against her will.

Pike eventually calms and her sobs soften into sniffles. When she finds her voice, it’s much rougher and lower than before, “I pai-...Are you..”

Dahlia keeps petting Pike’s hair, a gentle encouragement.

After another few minutes of silent comfort, Pike continues in a small voice, “Could you stay until morning?”

“Of course, darling,” Dahlia replies. The half-elf wraps a blanket around them, shushing the gnome, “It’s alright, you can rest now.”

Pike settles into the arms around her and lets her weariness carry her to sleep.

***

Pike closes her eyes and sees a different half-elf. One with feathers in her hair and gray eyes.

Maybe if she can pretend long enough, she can be happy with just this. She just needs to get these feelings out before her family returns, and then everyone can be happy.

She tries not to remember how happy Percy looked when Vex kissed him. Pike knows the path to Vex’s heart is paved with gold–and she doesn’t judge Vex for it, it’s part of her charm, really–and she saw a spark in Vex’s eyes before she kissed him.

Pike is just a gnome, just a cleric. Percy–with his terrible, brilliant inventions–could provide for Vex in so many ways Pike couldn’t, and she needs to come to terms with that. Pike has yet to seek guidance from Sarenrae on how to move past her feelings, but she knows from her teachings that the most difficult person to forgive is yourself. Pike can’t be a good friend to Vex’ahlia if her heart is twisted in guilt and shame, but she must forgive herself anyway.

The rest of Pike’s dreams are filled with feathers and the pine scent of the forest.

***

Pike awakens to warm arms wrapped around her waist and softness pressed to her back. The heat of skin on skin is a comforting contrast to the cool morning, and Pike hesitates to move.

With her eyes closed, Pike can pretend it’s a different half-elf holding her, a different set of lips pressed to nape of her neck. She can pretend she’s home–in Emon, in Greyskull Keep—a warm breakfast with the rest of her family waiting for her.

The hands on Pike’s body begin wandering, trailing patterns slowly upward until they gently cup her breasts. Pike groans as the hands–Vex’ahlia’s hands, her mind whispers–gently squeeze before moving to tease her nipples.

“I wouldn’t mind a morning send-off with you,” Dahlia whispers, pressing kisses along Pike’s neck and back.

The illusion is broken. Vex’ahlia is not here, Pike’s not even sure where she is at all. The hands that touched her, that pleasured her belong to a stranger.

Pike stops the hands trailing down towards her core with a gentle touch. “Thank you, but I have to go.”

Pike gets up from the bed and hastily dresses in her simple clothes from the night before. She splashes her hands and face with water from the room’s wash basin and rushes out before she can hear Dahlia’s protests.

***

Pike speaks with the local merchants to order supplies to be delivered to the temple. Afterwards, she finds breakfast at a tavern. She sits alone, at a corner table quietly eating her food and fiddling with the ring in her pocket.


	2. Whitestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not sure how Percy would feel about this.”
> 
> “Oh, Percival knows—all nobility drink from a young age, it’s how we deal with incompetence,” Cassandra replies. She swirls her crystal glass and takes another sip of wine, ”At least I haven’t touched the Courage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't tag this underage—the Critical Role wiki puts Cass somewhere in her late teens/early twenties. In case this somehow bothers you, Cass is shown doing the diddly dong doodle did ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The second time Pike watches her family leave, she doesn’t have time to cry before they’re already through the tree. She stays by the Sun Tree for a moment, asking her Lady to watch over her friends, and turns around to walk back to the castle.

Pike is stopped frequently on her walk through town: people who recognize her from the Rebellion, refugees needing directions, and the occasional child asking her to play. By the time she’s returned the castle proper, Cassandra seems to already have some of her people handing out parcels to refugees. After checking to see if anyone needs medical aid, Pike joins the servants packing rations and blankets into crates for distribution.

Pike continues working any way she can: healing the injured, helping refugees settle into abandoned homes, and taking time to set up a small shrine to Sarenrae near the Sun Tree. She doesn’t even realize how much work she’s done until she runs into Cassandra who looks equally haggard. Pike takes the load in Cassandra’s arms and passes it onto a nearby servant before politely dragging her off for a meal.

The rest of the day continues at the same pace and Pike practically falls into bed when it’s over. Before she falls asleep, she holds her ring—she’d been meaning to give it to Vex, she’s just forgotten—up to the moonlight and places it on her thumb

***

When she awakens in the morning, Pike asks a servant for a small jewelry chain. The servant returns and offers her several chains before Pike chooses a simple steel chain that best matches the pewter. Pike wears the chain around her neck and tucks the ring into her shirt, next to her holy symbol, before getting dressed for breakfast.

***

Pike isn’t surprised to see Cassandra already at the dining table, primly dressed and daintily eating her breakfast. Cassandra takes a sip of coffee before looking up at the sound of Pike’s clanking armor.

“Good morning, Lady Trickfoot,” says Cassandra, “My apologies for beginning without you, I can send for–”

“No!” Pike shouts, before blushing and continuing in a bashful tone,”I mean, you don’t need to apologize or get more food or anything. There’s still plenty here! And call me Pike, that’s what my friends call me.”

Cassandra sets her cup down and smiles, “Well then, please enjoy yourself...Pike”

As the exchange happens, the nearby servants are quick to fetch a taller chair for Pike and set a small platter of food in front of her. Pike settles into her new seat and murmurs thanks to the nearby servants, who simply bow their head in response.

The rest of breakfast is a mellow affair. Pike breezes through any semblance of an awkward silence with questions about the castle, about a younger Percy, about anything pleasant she can think of. Cassandra responds in kind with cordial answers, and questions about Percival and his friends.  Before the women leave the table for their morning tasks, Cassandra turns to Pike and holds her shoulder.

“Thank you, Pike,” she says, “It’s been very...quiet in the castle as of late.” 

She walks away as quickly as she can without seeming impolite, a slight tinge of color to her cheeks. Pike remains in the dining room, confused until she realizes how _silent_ the castle is with no one else around. Even as the servants clear the table, the dining room feels hollow, lifeless.

Lonely.

Pike wonders how Cassandra bears this silence–she feels crushed after only a few moments. For now, all she can do is make sure Cassandra has pleasant company while she’s around.

***

“I’m not sure how Percy would feel about this.”

“Oh, Percival knows—all nobility drink from a young age, it’s how we deal with incompetence,” Cassandra replies. She swirls her crystal glass and takes another sip of wine, "At least I haven’t touched the Courage.”

Pike chews her steak and swallows before asking, “Courage?”

“An old family brew,” Cassandra answers–somehow still eating politely despite keeping up with the conversation,”The Briarwoods weren’t very interested in it, so the bottles we have now are quite aged.”

Although Cassandra tries her best to smooth over it, Pike doesn’t miss the flinch when she mentions her previous captors. Cassandra rests her wrists on the tabletop before continuing, ”Once the city is in a better state, we might be able distill some more–if we can find the recipe.”

“Does aging make it better?” Pike asks.

“It depends, really. The stock in the castle cellar should be in good condition, but I wouldn’t touch anything left in the open or out in the city,” Cassandra flashes Pike a smile promising mischief, “I suppose part of the reconstruction effort would be checking the castle resources.”

“Of course,” Pike grins in return, “I would hate to keep you from your royal duties.”

Cassandra sends for a bottle to be brought with dessert, and instead of opening the bottle there she pulls Pike out of the dining room, “Courage is traditionally consumed in more... _intimate_ company, and the dining room is far too droll for that.”

Pike lets herself be pulled out into the hallway before her wine-brain catches up and she stops abruptly.

“I’m not sure how Percy would feel about this,” she says, eyes facing the ground, “I know you haven’t been reunited long, but he’s my friend and you’re his baby s–”

Cassandra cuts Pike off with a finger to her lips. She turns to face her fully, the other hand cocked on her hip.

“Percival isn’t here,” she says. Cassandra’s finger traces Pike’s lips, until Cassandra is gently cupping her chin to tilt her face upward, "And I was hoping that we could also be _friends_ , Pike.“

Pike isn't sure which part led her to act against her better judgment—the warm hand on her face, the sweet wine flowing through her, or the first _genuine_ smile she’s ever seen on Cassandra's face.

“I–There's,” Pike stutters, “I'm in love with someone already. “

Cassandra’s confident demeanor slightly deflated, then she catches herself and looks at Pike again, “But they aren't in love with you?“

Pike nods slightly, “I just–I wanted to be clear. Before anything happens, I mean.”

“Pike, dear, I'm not proposing here,” Cassandra jokes, before tilting her head slightly, “I would like to be friends, first and foremost, but I wouldn't say no to–eep!”

Pike interrupts Cassandra by picking her up, bottle and all. Despite her small stature, she manages to settle Cassandra into a bridal carry, though she can barely see in front of her.

“Lead the way, m’lady”

***

They head off to Pike’s room–it's closer, and honestly, Cassandra would even settle for one of the generic guest rooms at this point. It's a miracle Pike doesn't drop her or bump into anything since Cassandra seems to be set on whispering _absolute filth_ to her the entire way.

Pike has to set Cassandra down to open her door, but before she can enter the room she’s pushed up against the stone wall for a kiss. Cassandra pulls away and quickly continues into the room, leaving a flushed Gnome at the door.

Pike enters her room, expecting to see Cassandra on her bed or seated by the writing desk (where the bottle of Courage is), but there’s no sign of the rogue—oh!

Cassandra darts out of her hiding spot—where did she even hide?—and pushes Pike face down on the bed. Her hands search Pikes armor for buckles, straps, anything to get it off. Pike squirms underneath her, equally desperate to shed her armor.After fiddling with too many buckles for too long, Cassandra steps back to pull off her own clothes, allowing Pike to stand and take care of her armor.

Cassandra grows impatient by the time Pike is down to just her tunic, and pulls it off herself. She pushes Pike onto the bed again and kisses her. The kiss is hot and wet, Cassandra clutching onto the gnome tightly. She pulls away for air and smirks.

“I’ll be back darling,” she says, but is stopped when Pike grabs her wrist.

For a moment, Pike is completely sober, “Don’t call me that. Please.”

Cassandra nods, a flicker of understanding in her eyes, “Sorry. Can I still get something? It’ll be just a moment.”

“Something fun?” Pike replies, “I thought that was what Courage was?”

Cassandra chuckles and dresses in a robe before leaving the room. Pike listens her footfalls as she leaves, and relaxes at the gentle pit-pat when she returns, tossing the robe aside.

Pike’s eyebrows raise at the phallic object in Cassandra’s grasp. It seems to be made of smooth metal, attached to a leather harness. Cassandra quickly steps into it and tightens the straps until it stands freely. She mutters a small incantation and the metal phallus glows with light, then fades.

“I’m a bit eager so I already put it on, but are you okay with this?” Cassandra asked, “It has an enchantment so I can feel you through it.”

Pike hadn’t lain with men before, but some of her previous lovers were called boys, though their hearts said they were girls. The phallus attached to Cassandra wasn’t large by that standard, though she was smaller than a human.

“I’m open to the idea,” Pike responds, “But I might need a little persuading.” Pike gestures between her legs.

“Warm a girl up before you go poking around in there?” she continues. Cassandra laughs in reply and walks towards the bed. Pike waits at the edge, legs spread to show her glistening core.

***

Cassandra kneels in front of Pike and runs her hands up and down her thighs. She moves to squeeze Pike’s rear and plants kisses on her inner thigh. Pike places her hand just over Cassandra’s head, looking at her with a questioning look. Cassandra nods and pushes the hand to wind into her hair to allow Pike to push her closer.

Pike is already wet, her hips bucking against Cassandra face. Cassandra wraps her arms around Pike’s hips to steady her and starts lapping.

She starts with gentle strokes through her folds, rubbing up and down the length. She circles her tongue around the swollen nub, relishing the cries that follow. Encouraged by the noise, Cassandra starts lapping at the nub with flat strokes. Pike groans and pulls at Cassandra’s head, trying to pull her closer. Cassandra moans at the tug, sending the hum through Pike’s core.

Cassandra continues working between Pike’s thighs, sliding a finger inside her. She pushes into Pike, sucking on her nub and thrusting her finger. She increased her pace, still sucking and lapping at Pike’s bud until she feels the hand in her head grip tightly and the hips beneath her shudder and shake. She continues gently lapping at Pike, letting her come down slowly.

She withdraws her finger and licks it clean as Pike watches with dark eyes. She pulls Cassandra in for a deep kiss, unbothered by the taste of herself on another tongue. Cassandra whines as Pike gropes her chest, her thighs, her ass. She tries to grind into the gnome beneath her, but the angle isn’t right—it’s not enough—and she parts from the kiss, panting.

“Fuck,” Cassandra looks nothing like her noble persona—hair mussed, eyes wild, and slick all over her cheeks.

Pike drinks in the sight, raking her eyes up and down. “I guess you didn’t need any Courage after all.”

Cassandra shakes out of her daze at the comment and smirks. She walks over to the desk—feeling Pike’s eyes dig into her ass—and retrieves the bottle of Courage.

“Interested in a taste?” she says, wiggling the bottle in her grip. She lays on the bed next to Pike and holds the bottle up with a wink. “Pour it where you’d like.”

It takes Pike a moment to understand what Cassandra is asking for. Pour? But there wasn’t a cup, just Cassandra laid out on the be—

Ah.

Pike smiles down at Cassandra, “You have a preference Cassandra?”

“Wherever you’d like,” she replies, “ But call me Cass—I’ve got your come on my face, I think we’re at that point.”

Pike raises an eyebrow and scans Cassandra’s body for a suitable spot. She twists the bottle open and takes a ginger sniff—not bad, she’d had far worse besides. She pours a splash on Cass’ belly and quickly laps it up with her tongue. Cass shudders at the contact, gently rocking her hips.

The motion draws Pike’s attention to Cass’ extra appendage, and a wicked smile crosses her face. She positions herself by Cass’ hips and pours a trickle down the phallus. She quickly caps the bottle and sets it aside and traces her tongue around Cass’ cock.

“F-fuck! Pike!”

She continues tracing the cock, lapping up the liquor. When Pike finished cleaning the phallus, she takes the tip in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it. She wrapped her hand around the shaft as she teases the tip, savoring Cass’ groans. Cass rocked her hips into Pike’s mouth—leading Pike to restrain her with her free arm. She ran a hand along Pike’s arm, enjoying the taut muscles pinning her down.

Pike pulls her mouth away and continues pumping the shaft with her hand.

“Mm, doesn’t taste too bad.”

Cass doesn’t acknowledge the comment—too caught up in pleasure—and whimpers at the loss of Pike’s warm mouth. Pike presses a kiss to the tip and moves to straddle Cass. Thankfully, the cock isn’t an awkward height for the gnome, and she manages to settle herself above Cass without penetration. She leans forward to kiss Cass and grind her core down.

Pike reaches a hand down to guide the cock inside her, moving slowly as she adjusts to the stretch. She manages to get the rest inside her without issue and groans at how _full_ she feels. Cass is panting below her—her body taut from restraining herself from thrusting upward.

“Oh my god, Pike,” she whines, “Fuck, you feel _amazing_ ”

Pike wiggles in place causing Cass to continue cursing. She grins and places Cass’ hands on her hip before rocking her hips again. Cass—emboldened by the implied permission—starts frantically thrusting upward, savoring the feeling of Pike’s tight, wet core.

Pike collapses forward when Cass starts moving. She moves to press kisses to Cass’ neck—which quickly become bites when one of Cass’ thrust drags the cock against her walls _just right_. Pike clenches around the warm cock and grips the sheets by Cass’ head. Her cries are muffled into Cass’ shoulder—the rest of her torso already covered in love bites.

Cass starts thrusting faster into Pike, using her hands to pull her down. Pike tries to match the pace, but can’t keep up. Cass notices and slows before stopping.

“Want to flip over?” Cass asks. Pike nods dismounts from Cass. While Pike is still balancing astride Cass, she’s gently pushed forward and lands on her front. She turns to see a grin on Cass’ face behind her, and allows her hips to be pulled up by strong hands.

Cass rubs the tip of cock along Pike’s entrance, causing Pike to rock backward and whine. The cock slips into her again and she sighs at the fullness. Cass starts at a gentle pace, occasionally shifting herself or Pike to change angles. When Pike yelps particularly loud, Cass gives another thrust at the same angle and is rewarded with more moans from Pike.

Cass begins to increase the pace of her thrusts again. Pike’s walls are so _warm_ and _tight_ and she feels so _fucking_ good. Cass starts thrusting deeper, trying to reach Pike’s sensitive spot. Pike has fallen forward at this point, her body being held up by Cass’ hands on her hips.

Pike can’t feel anything besides the pleasure between her thighs. Cass’ cock _fills_ her so well, rubbing against her walls roughly. When Cass’s thrust become rougher and deeper, Pike almost cries at how good it feels.

“Cass! Fuck! More more more!”

Cass’ movements become wild as she feels Pikes walls squeeze her. She can feel Pike getting closer to the edge, her walls tightening more and more. Pike bangs her fists against bed and screams into her pillow. Cass leans forward to press into Pike’s back, kissing her neck as she continues thrusting.

“I’m c-close! Cass! Ca-oh!”

Pike can feel her walls clenching around the hard cock inside her. The thrusts keep coming fast and faster and–oh!–Pike can feel herself reaching the edge. Cass slips a hand in front of Pike and rubs at her mound, grinding her fingertips to her nub. The hot friction sends Pike to oblivion, her walls clamping and squeezing around the stiffness inside her as she shudders.

Cass feels Pike’s walls squeeze tighter than ever before as she shakes beneath her. As Pike climaxes Cass chases her own thrusting frantically and muffling her cries into Pike’s shoulder. As Cass comes she bites down while her rocking hips slow, then stop.

The two women are a panting heap on the bed, Cass’ cock still inside Pike. After a moment, Cass pulls out to roll onto her back next to Pike. Pike mourns the loss and presses a kiss to Cass’ face.

“Wow.”

Neither of them are sure who said it, but both agree with the sentiment. Cass loosens the harness and shrugs it off. She remains seated at the edge of the bed, back turned to Pike’s still face-down form.

She turns around and asks, “Do–Should I–Could I stay?”

Pike turns her head sideways and gently smiles, “Please do.”

Cass slides over next to Pike and pulls the blankets over their nude forms. After a few moments of shuffling, the two settle with Cass spooning Pike. She presses a kiss into Pike’s hair.

“Good night, Pike. Sleep well.”

“‘Night Cass.”

***

Pike is gently woken with pecks to her face, and a gentle hand at her shoulder. She mumbles an incoherent protest as the soreness of her _entire body_ registers in her mind.

“Sorry Pike, you can go back to sleep, but I have a meeting to attend and you weren't letting go.”

Pikes eyes slowly open and take in Cass' bare figure, noticing the rather _visible_ marks on her neck and chest.

“Oh gosh, Cass let me take care of that before you go–”

Cass grabs Pike’s hand before it reaches her, and replies, “I’d prefer they remain, actually. Could you leave the some behind–they're a lovely reminder, aren't they?”

Pike nods, and gently touches the worst of the marks, and leaves behind any that would be easily hidden by Cass’ normal clothing.

“Hmm, thank you dar–Pike,” Cass replies and lifts the healing hand to her lips, pressing kisses along the tips, “I rather enjoyed our time together, perhaps you would be inclined for another… tasting sometime?”

Pike smiles, “That sounds fun.”

Cass smiles in return and gets up from the bed, tucking Pike back in before she leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The main thing slowing me down on these is the smut L O L
> 
> I could just ~fade to black~ but I don't because ???
> 
> It's 4AM why am I awake?????


	3. Whitestone, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra puts her utensils down and folds her hands in her lap. “Thank you, Pike, but I fear that I won't have enough time. This city deserves better than m-... this.”
> 
> Pike turns in her chair to place her hand on Cassandra’s.
> 
> “Cassandra. Cass. You are doing your best, and you are more than enough.”Pike says in a low voice.
> 
> Cassandra looks so fragile. She replies in a low, shaky tone, “You're quite kind, Pike. It's a pity the new council doesn't feel the same.”
> 
> Cass ends her last statement with a wry tone.

Pike lays awake in her after Cass leaves.

She's not quite sure what last night meant—Pike doesn't regret it, but she's wary of causing strife in her little family. Cass was a grown woman, and her intimate life—which was probably quite rich, considering how sated Pike was—was nobody's business but her own. 

However, Pike knows Percy can be rash when it comes to family. She shakes as she remembers the darkness that once filled her friend. For any other woman, Percy would respect—well, not respect, Vox Machina disrespected most folk without trying—her sexual agency. 

Cass isn't just anyone though. Cass is Percy’s baby sister—her current presence in his life a miracle, considering his past. She's the last piece left of his old home, and Pike has seen others lose their heads over much less

Percy aside, Pike doesn't want to hurt Cass either. The younger woman has enough on her plate as it is: a recovering city to run, refugees to manage, and preparations for a potential  _ dragon attack _ . Cass hadn't mentioned wanting more, but in Pike’s experience, a woman like her doesn't do anything halfway.

Pike groans. She'll just have to wait and see what happens. As much as Pike wants to protect her—like she wants to protect everyone—Cass is a grown woman. Pike had told her how it was: her heart was somewhere else—and Cass continued anyways. 

Maybe Pike is overthinking this. Cass had left the bedroom happy earlier, and she didn't ask for anything more last night or this morning. Perhaps, just this once, Pike can let go of her guilty conscience and just enjoy her company. Gods know they could both do with more friends. 

***

Pike spends the rest of the morning making her rounds–tending to the ill or injured, finding homes for the few refugees still taking shelter in the temple of Pelor, and offering advice and comfort to those seeking it. The fall of Emon still haunts the populace, but the people are resilient and are beginning to adjust to a new life. 

Pike is speaking with one of the refugee children when a guard approaches her—Lady Cassandra has requested her presence for luncheon. Pike thanks the guard and bids the child farewell before heading to the castle. 

Pike’s arrival at the castle is met with a flurry of servants offering assistance before she politely brushes them away. She allows herself to be lead to the dining room–she didn't want to seem ungrateful–where Cassandra sits at the table, nose buried in a book. Despite the rattling and clanking of Pike’s armor, Cassandra remains engrossed in the text, brow furrowed in concentration. Pike giggles softly, prompting Cassandra to look up and blush. 

“Oh! Pike, my apologies! I didn't hear you come in,” Cassandra slips a bookmark in the tome before setting it aside, “Please, join me. We have a few traditional Whitestone dishes I thought you might enjoy.”

Pike takes her seat near Cassandra–a taller chair already placed at her side–and finds that a servant has already filled her plate with an assortment of food. Cassandra cuts  a fried sausage open on her plate, revealing a boiled egg inside before she continues cutting the meat into smaller pieces. Pike finds a similar sausage on her own plate, and imitates Cassandra, dipping a piece into a spicy mustard before eating it. 

“Mm, this is delicious Cass,” Pike says, ”Thanks for lunch, by the way.”

“It’s my pleasure, Pike,” Cassandra replies, “In any case, you’ve done much good for the city. It's the least we can do. Besides, I enjoy your company.”

The two continue conversing pleasantly, until Pike brings up the situation under the city. At the mention of the ziggurat, Cassandra's posture slumps ever so slightly, and she rests her wrists on the table. 

“We haven't had the opportunity for arcane scholars to examine the orb yet, and I've been unable to glean much information from the Briarwood’s research notes or the family library,” she says, “The ziggurat has been sealed to the public, of course, but I can't help myself from worrying.”

“You can't do everything at once, Cass. You've done a great job with the city so far,” Pike replies,”You just need to give yourself time.”

Cassandra puts her utensils down and folds her hands in her lap. “Thank you, Pike, but I fear that I won't have enough time. This city deserves better than m-... this.”

Pike turns in her chair to place her hand on Cassandra’s. 

“Cassandra. Cass. You are doing your best, and you are more than enough.”Pike says in a low voice. 

Cassandra looks so fragile. She replies in a low, shaky tone, “You're quite kind, Pike. It's a pity the new council doesn't feel the same.”

Cass ends her last statement with a wry tone. Now that she has her focus on Cass, Pike can see something has shaken Cass, but the young noble couldn't afford to lose face in public. 

“Cass, would you like to assist me?” Pike says with a sly grin,”We’re still cleaning up the temple of Pelor, and there could be some useful texts there for you.”

Cassandra begins to refuse by instinct, but sees the expression on Pike’s face and mirrors it with her own, “Yes, of course—anything to assist the city.”

***

The temple is much emptier now that the Emon refugees have all found homes within the city. Keeper Yennen is surprisingly absent, and so Pike and Cass are left alone in the crumbling temple. 

Cass starts clearing away at the first mess she sees before Pike tugs her hand gently, “No, that’s alright—just come with me.”

The two walk together—Pike still pulling Cass by the hand—into one of the abandoned back rooms. Pike peeks into Keeper Yennen’s study on the way and finds it empty, so they settle into a room a few doors down.

Pike sits on a dusty bench and looks at Cass expectantly. Cass starts dusting the seat next to Pike before she’s tugged with a giggle into Pike’s lap. Thankfully, Cassandra isn’t the tallest of people and manages to settle Pike’s arms with minimal awkwardness. It’s still strange to be sitting in the lap of a woman two-thirds her height, but feeling the strength behind Pike’s plated arms reassures her anyways.

“You do realize we both have bedrooms at the castle,” Cass teases, leaning in towards Pike.

Pike stops her approach with a gentle touch, then slides her hand to cup Cass’ cheek, “We’re not here for that...or, at least that’s not why I brought you here.”

Cass’s expression shifts from disappointment to confusion and finally settles on curious.

“I didn’t know how...open you were at the castle with your preferences. I haven’t been in Whitestone long enough to know the people,” Pike explains, “I also wanted to be able to speak with you somewhere you could let your guard down. It’s just you, me, and some broken rocks here.”

“...I see. Do not worry, my liaisons with one of the Heroes of Emon won’t do harm to my reputation,” Cass replies, “I must confess that I’m still confused as to why you’ve brought me here.”

Pike blushes and protests at the “hero” comment and Cass grins at her widely.

“That,” Pike answers, “That’s why I brought you here. I’ve seen you put on a tough face for your people, the council...I wanted you to be able to be yourself somewhere—with me. You don’t have to be perfect with me, Cass.”

At the mention of her people and the council Cassandra’s face drops, “I understand your sentiment, Pike. However, I have a duty—an obligation—to this city by birth and by deed.”

Cassandra’s face sours into regret, “I may never be able to repay the debt I owe to my people. I cannot allow my mistakes—my failures—to put this city in jeopardy.”

“Cassandra. Cass, look at me,” Pike moves her hand to cup both cheeks of Cass’ teary face, “You are not—were not—a villain. You were a victim to the Briarwoods as much as the people of Whitestone were.”

“No. No, I was—I am at fault. I  _ wanted _ to be a Briarwood. I  _ wanted _ to see Percy drown in that pit of acid I left you in,” Cass closes her eyes and the first tears begin to fall, “How many people are dead because of me, Pike? How many people in this city have lost their friends, their family for putting their trust in me? It it only because I am useful I did not face the noo—”

Pike interrupts Cass with a chaste kiss.

“Cass. The Briarwoods had the  _ entire Tal’ Dorei Council _ under their sway after only a few hours, “ Pike said, “You were held by them for  _ years _ . They controlled you—”

“No!” Cassandra pulls away from Pike angrily, “You don’t understand! I  _ wanted _ to do  _ I _ those things! They didn’t force me or coerce me—I  _ agreed _ with them! I still feel so much—so  _ angry _ at Percival for abandoning me, for  _ continuing _ to abandon me!”

“Cassandra, that was a part of their charm,” Pike says softly, “They compelled you to want to protect them, to want to agree with them. I’m not saying you were mindlessly following them, but your feelings and emotions were tampered with by their magic.”

“Then why am I still angry?” Cassandra continues in a rough, low voice, “Why do I still feel so much  _ hate _ ?”

Pike gently wraps her arms around Cass, and tightens her grasp when she isn’t rebuffed, “You can be angry Cass—understandable for what you went through—but you haven’t acted on that anger. You carry so much on your shoulders already, Cass—don’t force yourself to hold onto more.”

Cass leans into Pike and sniffles softly but doesn’t reply.

“Have you ever been taught Sarenrae’s teachings?” Pike asks, then continues when Cass’ head shakes, “My Lady is the goddess of forgiveness and redemption. We believe all souls who carry true remorse may find redemption. I can feel your remorse, Cass. You are chasing after redemption that you have already achieved, in my eyes. I believe Percy feels the same.”

Cass’ sobs begin anew.

“I forgive you, Cass. Percy forgives you, Cass,” Pike repeats, “There may be people who will never forgive you, Cass—but what matters more is that you intend to stay the path. Your heart is in the right place and your hands do much good, Cassandra—don’t let the council tell you otherwise.

Pike presses a gentle kiss to Cass’ cheek—her forehead is too high—and holds Cassandra until her sobs subside. Cass turns to face Pike—red eyed and blotchy—and wraps her arms around the cleric’s neck to pull her in for a kiss.

The two kissed many times the night before, but never quite like this. This kiss carried passion without hunger—gentle and deep. Cass wound her fingers into Pike’s hair to pull her closer as Pike ran her armored hands down Cass’ back. Their hands continued gently exploring as they kissed before Cass gently pulled away. 

Cass darted her eyes all over Pike’s face, as though searching for a sign—of deception? of love? Pike was unsure—then closed them to press her forehead down to Pike’s. They sat in their tender embrace—bodies entwined and sharing breaths—until Cass groaned and moved to lean her head on Pike’s shoulder.

Her words were muffle slightly against the plate, “I have another council meeting to attend. Lunch was just an extended recess since the morning’s session was becoming unproductive.”

“You can stay here with me. I can tell them I required your expertise,” Pike said, “Only if you want to though.’

Cass lifted her head from Pike’s shoulder to make eye contact,”The only way you could make that offer more tempting is if you told me there’s a bed around here somewhere. Unfortunately, I do actually want to attend this meeting—or one of the upstart nobles may make arrangements to take advantage of myself or the populace in my absence.”

“Mmm, yes. A cohort of greedy aristocrats, a fearsome enemy I have yet to encounter,” Pike joked.

Cassandra pulled an exaggerated pout, “Now, how shall I ever find the will to leave if you insist on being adorable?”

Cass grinned at Pike’s astonishments and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before slipping off her lap.

“Just a sample for later, dear,” Cass teased, “Come visit me after I’ve bested the wily aristocrats, will you?”

Pike laughed and nodded as Cassandra walked away. 

***

With Cass now occupied, Pike decided to make her last rounds to kill time before dinner. Keeper Yennen had moved the injured and weak to a wing in the castle—the temple wasn’t the most stable building, and he feared a collapse with too many people inside—where Pike checked on her patients from Emon and new ones from Whitestone.

After determining no one needed emergency assistance and checking up on her regulars, Pike walked over to the—slightly more fancy—bed that Gilmore rested upon. She had been pouring a good amount of healing magic into him since her arrived, but it seemed whichever dragon he fought had caused lasting damage that magic couldn’t fix.

Her healing magic seemed to help it heal faster, just not instantaneously like she’s used to. As frustrated as she was with the situation, she was still grateful that Gilmore was now in a stable state, and would recovering in a few days at most.

“Pike! My favorite gnome!” Gilmore managed to exude his usual persona despite laying in what amounted to a dressed up cot, “You are most certainly a sight for sore eyes, my dear, let me tell you. How can Gilmore be of help today?”

Pike smiled at his wide, gleaming smile, “ _ You _ can help me by continuing to rest in that bed. I just came to check up on you, Gilmore, is there anything you need?”

Gilmore’s smile still glowed, though slightly less, “I’m fine, Pike, thank you. I’m a little bored, but that’ won’t kill me.” He ends his statement with a wry chuckle.

“I could fetch you some books? Percy recommended me a rather long list,” Pike said before continuing in a stage whisper, “If you’re interested in reading them, it’d be a great favor if you tol me what they’re about so Percy won’t be sad I didn’t do any reading.”

Gilmore let out his usual booming laugh, “Well no, we don’t want to hurt poor Percival’s feeling now, do we? I accept your gracious offer.”

Pike smiles at the wizard and heads to the library. While she’s there she runs into a red tiefling flipping through a book, a large pile stacked next to her on the table. Pike is uncertain whether or not to greet her, before the decision is made for her when she clanks against a bookshelf. The tiefling’s eyes dart up and she reaches for her staff before calming when she appears to recognize Pike.

“Uh...Sorry for disturbing you?” Pike sheepishly grins.

The tiefling sets her book aside and scrutinizes Pike, “Not a worry dear, that text was getting rather dry anyway. You must be Pike, I’m Zahra—Vex’ahlia spoke most highly of you.”

The tiefling’s voice was rich and silky,  not unlike Vex’s when she was in a winking mood.

“Pleasure to meet you...uh, Zahra,” Pike replies, “You mentioned Vex? Did she send you here?”

“In a manner. She retrieved my brother and I from the Slayer’s Take in Vasselheim,” Zahra says, “We assisted them with retrieving an artifact before Keyleth sent us here through a tree.”

“Oh! So you’ve met all of Vox Machina then! Did they come with you?”

“Yes? We’ve been here since just after midday. I believe they aim to set out again tonight or in the morning for elsewhere.” The unspoken question of why Pike wasn’t aware of her friends’ presence lingers in the air.

Pike swallows. Perhaps they asked for her and the guards said she was busy—but they could have at least let her know. Before Pike’s mind could spiral further, Zahra’s smooth voice cuts into her thoughts.

“I’m...unsure if the news should come from me, but our friends have been rather frazzled and might not mention in,” Zahra says, “But something...happened while we retrieved the artifact.”

Pike’s mind turns to a much darker direction and her heart clenches. She can’t speak, can’t ask for fear of knowing.

“Vex’ahlia,” Zahra begins,”...Vex was in a dire state after we fought a beholder—

Pike’s mind imagines Vex, lifelessly still at the Briarwoods’ feet.

“—passed away when we retrieved the artifacts in the tomb—

Vex was hurt.  _ Vex _ was  _ hurt _ and  _ Pike was not there _ .

“—the ritual succeeded and she returned.”

Pike stares blankly at Zahra, “...Returned?”

“Yes. Kash managed to resurrect her,” Zahra answers, not quite noticing the panic in the gnome,”I believe after that ordeal most of Vox Machina are either resting or drinking.”

“...thank you for letting me know,” Pike nods numbly. Zahra nods in reply and returns to her book.

Pike isn’t sure how she did it, but it was as though a divine force took control of her body as her mind spun in circles. She finds herself by Gilmore’s side and leaves a stack of books with him before fleeing with a hasty excuse.

She could smell dinner being served in the main hall but she had no appetite nor motivation to eat. It isn’t until she is alone in her room, armor removed and staring into the mirror, that she notices the tears streaming down her face. Her symbol of Sarenrae hangs around her neck next to the ring she found in Vasselheim.

Pike has too many questions, too many thoughts, too many  _ feelings _ . She rips the ring off of her neck and clutches it by the chain—watching it swing in front of her. 

She wants to hurl it at the wall.

She raises her arm behind her head and feels the ring tap against her wrist. Before she throws the ring, all her anger and frustration melt into sadness and hurt. Pike collapses into a heap on the ground, sitting with her knees to her chest and sobbing into the ring. Some time later—a minute, an hour, Pike doesn’t know—she’s sitting with her back to her bed the ring’s chain wrapped and twisted around one hand and Cassandra’s forgotten bottle of Courage in the other.

***

Cassandra worries when Pike isn’t present at dinner. She worries more when she sees that Vox Machina—though where was Percival—have returned. She sips her wine quietly and watches the group interact. Not all are present—her stomach churns—and they’ve brought two new faces with them.

Some of her concerns are relieved when she asks where the others are, and they tell her about Percival’s tinkering and Keyleth’s ritual, however, her eyes widen when they tell her why Vex’ahlia has chosen to retire early. They continue to converse as she eats quietly, and she watches them individually. Which one of Vox Machina held Pike’s heart? It was a futile exercise regardless—Pike was a kind friend and marvelous in the bedroom, but Cass knew that didn’t mean she would be interested in anything more. Furthermore, how could Cass compare to  _ any _ of the heroes in Vox Machina. 

Cass’ mood drops further halfway through her dinner when she notices that Vox Machina has left and Pike has yet to appear. None of her table companions had mentioned Pike—they ate quickly and left for bed. Cassandra picks at her plate, trying to extend her meal to wait for Pike. She gives up once her bottle of wine has warmed to an unpleasant temperature.

It takes all of Cassandra’s courage to approach Pike’s door—perhaps Pike’s love did return and Pike was away with them. Worse, perhaps Pike’s love returned and—judging by how dinner went—had forgotten her.

Cassandra knocks quietly on Pike’s door and waits for a response. After a few moments she tries again, more forcefully. The lack of response is discouraging, but in the gloomy silence Cassandra catches the faintest sound from beyond the door. She drops any pretense of nobility and presses her ear to the door. Her heart breaks at the sound of Pike’s quiet sobs.

She knocks one last time before calling through the door, “Pike? It’s Cass. I’m coming in.”

Cass opens the door and sees Pike’s form on the ground. Pike is already small when she stands in full plate, and now—scrunched up on the floor in night clothes—she’s so tiny that Cass wants nothing more than to scoop the gnome up into her arms.

Pike doesn’t notice Cass until she’s seated beside her, an arm wrapped around the gnome’s shoulders. When Pike leans into the comfort, Cass wraps her other arm under Pike. She waits a moment, and when Pike doesn’t protest she lifts her so she can sit sideway in Cass’ lap—a reversal of their positions in the temple.

Cass holds Pike wordlessly and presses kisses into her hair, her forehead. Pike’s sobs quiet until she’s left breathing raggedly into Cass. Pike wraps her arms around her neck, and it’s only then that Cass notices the chain tightly wound around Pike’s hand. She gently grasps Pike’s wrist to bring it between them. She reached slowly for the chain with her other hand to give Pike a chance to stop her. She doesn’t, and so Cass unwinds the metal chain and kisses the marks it leaves behind. Cass sets the chain—oh, there’s a ring—on the floor in front of them so she can wrap her arms around Pike again. She stands and drops them both into Pike’s bed.

Pike has yet to speak a word, and Cassandra doesn’t push. She tucks Pike underneath the cover before getting up to put out the lights. She slips out of her clothes—her day dresses and petticoats are  _ not _ comfortable to sleep in—and joins Pike under the covers. She shifts onto her side to spoon Pike. 

“It’s okay. We can talk in the morning, if you’d like,” Cassandra whispers between kisses to Pike’s hair and neck, “I can take the day off—it’s fine, I want to—and we can spend it together.”

Pike wiggled in protest of Cass’ proposal at first, but eventually stilled and pressed into Cass’s front—as close to a silent acceptance Cass would get in this case. Cass continued gently stroking Pike’s arm and pressing kisses the her neck until she felt the gnome’s breathing soften and slow. When she’s certain that Pike has fallen asleep, she presses a final kiss into her hair.

“Good night, Pike.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a slightly happier chapter but then my hand slipped and o o p s?
> 
> I don't mean to paint VM in such a negatively light, but I rewatched "Those Who Walk Away" to confirm that they didn't directly interact with Pike when they stopped at Whitestone before going to Pyra. OOC, I know that's because Ashley wasn't there, etc. but in universe it's a pretty shitty feeling to know your friends stopped by and didn't even say hi—especially when they're all walking towards (almost) certain death. 
> 
> Originally I wanted to present a timeline as close to canon as possible—by cross referencing the CR wiki and CR stats on in-game time—but I think beyond this, I'm going to be a little looser. Canon events will happen, and they'll happen in order, but it's really easy for me to get trapped if I try to keep to the canon timeline. 
> 
> Most of my writing focus at the moment is on my RWBY story, "[Between the Lines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11875107/)", but I'll try to update this every month or so!


End file.
